Ultraman Flare
Ultraman Flare is an Ultraman made in honor of the awesome admin known as SolZen321. He holds power of heat, and fire. Subtitle: The Ultra of Flames Etymology His name comes from the word "Solar Flare". I couldn't take the name Ultraman Solar, since it was already taken by this guy. Appearance Flare is an all red ultra, with yellow markings all over his body. His color timer glows bright yellow and he has Dyna style silver Protectors. Pending. Personality Flare is a prankster, due to his rather weird sense of humour, though, he can be a hot head, this can sometimes a flaw as he can be reckless. He has tendency to become serious in an instant, sometimes even scaring his friends when he does that. History Metaverse Ultraman Flare is the personal incarnation most often used by Sol. He is not a Cinder Ultra strangely enough, but still holds authority over them. As Sol's preferred Incarnation, he is much more powerful than most Cinder Ultranoids. TBA Profile *Human Form: None *Height: 55 Meters *Weight: 42, 000 tons *Age: Unknown/Ancient *Time Limit: None. Body features *Solar Core: His equivalent to a warning light, though it is can be as hot as the center of our sun. It is a form of color timer, that exists to control his intense internal energies *Blaze Chakra: A noticeable blue crystal on his forehead that allows him to absorb different forms of heat, nuclear or chemical energy in order to change 'Flames'. *Protectors: They are the most durable part of his body, the also act as solar panels. *Arms: Can conduct vast amounts of energy at any given time. *Feet: Generate Anti-Gravity for flight. Forms - Fusion/Stellar Flame= Fusion/Stellar Flame A form that requires an insane amount of energy, rendering it inconvenient. In this form, he gains immense strength and speed, though he rarely uses beam attacks, due to this form, already requiring a lot of energy to function properly. His body takes on an orange hue, while his yellow markings are placed by flame shaped blue markings. His protectors also turn yellow. Techniques *Fusion Strike: A powerful punch that can annihilate land masses. *Fusion Kick Strike: A powerful kick that can annihilate land masses. *Fusion Blaze: A column of fire arouses from the ground, Flare then performs a kick, sending the beam to his enemies vaporizing them. *Stellar Sword: An energy blade composed of flames, the emanates from his fist. He can adjust the size. - Nova (SolZen)= Nova The alternate form of SolZen's version of Flare, Clee is also free to use it if he wishes. His Upper body, pelvic region and legs turn bright blue, while a yellow X like mark can be seen on his chest with his color timer in the middle. The rest of his body is silver, except for his hands which are bright red. This form exists to contain and control his infinite strength. While he uses it, his internal injury is lessened. While his defense is greater, and his energy manipulation, his strength, save for short bursts, is that of a typical Ultra Warrior. He can only summon this form when his color timer has turned red due to his nature and purpose. Also, if he does not release the energy is body is storing up, when he transforms back, all of his sealed strength will put strain on his body. Techniques *Nova Power: Generates a short burst of strength, akin to that of his default form. However, the strength fades almost as quickly as it appeared. *Final Nova: Flare summons all of his stored energy for a final attack, usually a sphere of energy, a full body beam, or a burst of energy. The end result is that he will change back to his default form in a weakened state. *Nova Move: Powerful telekinesis - Singularity= Singularity Flame Flare's dark form and yet most powerful form. Instead of controlling flames, this form controls gravity. This form is obtained if Flare uses to much of his power, causing his Solar Core to run out of energy to counter its own gravitational pull, thus making it collapse onto itself, turning into a singularity. This is Flare's definition of 'dying' as his old personality gets replaced by a new more brutal and savage version of himself. Techniques *Spaghetti-fycation: Flare uses a powerful gravitational force to rip his opponents to shred. *Dead weight: Flare creates a gravitational force that will crush his foes flat. - Quantum Flame= Quantum Flame Considered to be Flare's 'super' or upgraded form. This is his more 'contained' form where he can use his powers more freely compared to his more restraint forms. Techniques *Quantum Blast: A powerful fiery ball of energy. *Quantum Discharge: A powerful Ultra Dynamite-like move with an explosion force comparable to the asteroid that 'wiped' out the dinosaurs. - Hell Flame= Hell Flame Flare's dark version of his Holy Flame mode. Techniques *Hell Fire Blast: By drawing flames directly from Hell, Flare can fire a deadly stream of Hell Fire that can burn even Ultras. - Holy Flame= Holy Flame Flare's ultimate form. Techniques *Judgement Flame: A powerful fire-based beam fired from a 'L'-like position. *Illumination Spark: A powerful explosion that will light up and cleanse the current galaxy that he is currently in. }} Trivia *His human form's name means Luke- Greek for Light Giving and Helios, Greek personification of the Sun. *Clee26 gave SolZen the permission to edit this page as long as the Flare he uses is an alternate version of the one Clee26 uses, to avoid confusion. Sol later moved his version because he decided his additions were making things too complicated for one page. *His final forms were based on Sol's famous quotes: **"BURN IT/HIM WITH HELL FIRE!!!" **"BURN IT/HIM WITH HOLY FIRE!!!" Category:Fan Ultras Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Ultras Based on Users